User blog:Noob, a Histor/A list of everything Noob, a Histor is not allowed to do
(1) Noob, A histor is not allowed to challenge anyone to a bomb holding competition (2) Noob, A histor is not allowed to tag everyone proclaiming the update is here and has added explosive mimes (3) Noob, A histor is not allowed to proclaim himself king of anything (4) Noob, A histor is not allowed to attempt to use IXGuilmonXI to battle virtual creature (5) Noob, A histor is not allowed to use un-active players as ammunition for a cannon (6) Noob, A histor is not allowed to be anywere near a cannon of any sort (7) Noob, a histor is not allowed to be let anywere near people that have not read this list (8) Noob, A histor is not allowed to try to use Cent to pay for anything (9) Noob, A histor is not allowed to attempt to hire Extremeninja777 to assasainate anyone (10) Noob, A histor is not allowed to attempt to plant Maple in hopes of creating a tree. (11) Noob, A histor is not allowed to attempt to get Kenneth to add this to the wiki. No matter how much he begs. (12) Noob, A histor is not allowed to challenge anyone to a duel. Ever. (13) Noob, A histor is not allowed to try to disprove TalkingMime's existence to TalkingMime (14) Noob, A histor is not allowed to try to get ��ªЯʊↁº‾��!������ to make a potion that creates explosive mimes (15) Noob, A histor is not allowed to try and put a sponge inside of Petey and proclaim he has created a TV series (16) Noob, A histor is not allowed go to war with "Mother Russia" (17) Noob, A histor is not allowed to use Philip as a screw driver (18) Noob, A histor is not allowed to steal anybodys gold. (19) Noob, A histor is not allowed to dress up as a super hero and pretend to protect to discord from evil. (20) Noob, A histor is not allowed to create an army of snowmen. (21) Noob, A histor is not allowed to attempt prove that the wiki is hacking your roblox account to Kenneth (22) Noob, A histor is not allowed to steal and wear kevincatssing's hat (23) Noob, A histor is not allowed to fill a giant balloon with people that ask about the update (24) Noob, A histor is not allowed to use goblins as ammunition for anything (25) Noob, A histor is not allowed to use Pink to paint the discord (26) Noob, A histor is not allowed to replace As8D's spellbooks with storytime books (27) Noob, A histor is not allowed to become a staff member. No matter how hard he begs just, no. (28) Noob, A histor is allowed to do what eve- Noob, a histor is NOT allowed to edit this document. (29) Noob, A histor is not allowed to scan Barcode in hopes of getting coupons (30) Noob, A histor is not allowed to start a civil war over anything at all (31) Noob, A histor is not allowwed to summon demons (32) Noob, A histor is not allowed anywere near any of the new staff members (33) Noob, A histor is not allowed to create magic spells that use gnomes as projectiles (34) None of Noob, A histor's suggestions should ever be added to the game. Ever. (35) Noob, A histor is not allowed to attempt convince people thatanime is a religion (36) Noob, A histor is not allowed use people with roblox avatars as their PfP as live bait (37) Noob, A histor is not allowed to try and find a space monster by riding a whapper to the moon (38) Noob, A histor is not allowed to fuse two things together (A dolphin bush, Seriously.) (39) Noob, A histor is not allowed to attempt to disprove the coral giant's existence to the coral giant (40) Noob, A histor is not allowed to attempt to befriend any hostile creatures in Fantastic Frontier (41) Noob, A histor is not able to "Hack the mainframe" and never will be able to. (42) Noob, A histor is not allowed to use memes as proof that he should not be banned (43) Noob, A histor is not allowed to vote himself moderator using alts (44) All of Noob, A histor's alts should be deleted as soon as possible (45) Noob, A histor is not allowed to use plushy toy versions of explosives to ward off "evil monsters" (46) Noob, A histor is not allowed to use sweet tea as a weapon against monsters (47) Noob, A histor is not allowed to try and put the interdimensional traveller in a box (48) Noob, A histor is not allowed to use bad logic as as a weapon (49) Noob, A histor is not allowed to use magic to create flying autistic pancakes (50) Noob, A histor is not allowed to use un-verified players as disposable explosive devices Category:Blog posts Category:Discord Category:Fantastic Category:Frontier Category:Fantastic Frontier Category:FF